


Prayer for Light

by Genuka



Series: Public Domain Works [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Blessings, Gen, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: God guide me in this darkness, guide my hands as I create the prayer and the blessings, honor them for those who seek you as a child to their father, accept their presence and listen to their pleas, show them the light in the darkness and the truth in the lies.Amen*author turns to actual story section with determination to craft what the readersneedrather than what she herselfwants*





	Prayer for Light

**Author's Note:**

> I gift this to you, where ever you are, whatever situation you happen to be in, Male, Female, Black, White, Asian, European, African, South American, Mexican, North American and every combination beyond,
> 
> May god guide you past the dangers to life and soul into happiness and contentment in the shadow of his protection and grace.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh God, I come to you as your child. I see the dangers around me, the pain, the lies, and the poisonous darkness nay even also the evil that has infected this world. I come to you for succor, for hope, for love, for understanding, for _Light_ and _Living Water_ in this poisoned desert that the world has become. I, your child, beg not for money or material things but for you to walk among us and do _your_ will. Bless us with your healing presence and the presence of your son for this sea of darkness and poison grows, empowering the enemy and dragging us under. You long ago warned us of this and of the turning of those not under your protection against us, that to follow you and your son, Jesus, would mean this for us. You gifted us with many delights, talents, and gifts as your favored children and those who have chosen to ignore you still yet grow jealous and hateful over not receiving your favor as we who love you in return do.

I post this prayer in defiance of those turned and poisoned by the enemy and as an entreaty to those who might still be saved.

I request the blessing and beg for the gift that not our mortal will but your eternal one be done.

I give my life, my money, my possessions, my hopes, my dreams, my skills, my loved ones, my very being into your care oh lord and ask you to teach me how to trust you down to my very bones and soul that I might better serve you.

If this prayer makes me damned in the eyes of those in power and in the eyes of the enemy then I am glad to be accused and declared guilty for simply being yours oh Lord.

Whatever bad choices and mistakes I have made, whatever my abused trust, mind, and body may grant you in your service lord take it as yours. I repent any wrongs I have done in your eyes knowingly or not and thank you on bended knee for your grace and mercy knowing that while forgiven you did _not_ promise protection from the consequences of our choices. I will accept the scorn and abuse from my fellows in favor of your grace and love but gladly.

Mortal I may be, fool I am not.

My choice.... is Jesus.


End file.
